As the capabilities and features of consumer products increase, the number and density of the components used in the products also increases. Additionally, the complexity of each component used in the products increases to carry out the enhanced functionality of the product. As such, size and cost requirements for the products tend to limit product functionality. Further, the increased number, density and complexity of components increases the overall heat generated by the products, thereby presenting additional issues for the design of these products.
For example, a conventional optical sensor unit used in optical mice and similar multi-die products utilizes multiple integrated circuits to detect movement of the product and provide input to computer systems. Each of the integrated circuits is mounted to a printed circuit board (PCB) or a laminate substrate, which is then incorporated into the product during manufacture. As such, conventional multi-die systems have a relatively large package footprint, thereby limiting integrated circuit density and making them unsuitable for use in higher-performance applications. Additionally, product functionality is further limited by the use of PCB or laminate substrates which provide a relatively high product and assembly cost and poor heat dissipation for heat-generating components.